Saxagliptin is a dipeptidyl peptidase (DPP) IV inhibitor useful in the treatment of diabetes. Saxagliptin is understood to slow the breakdown of incretin hormones, thereby increasing the levels of these hormones in the body, which in turn increases the production of insulin in response to meals and decreases the amount of glucose produced by the liver.